I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked
by Yuffi
Summary: "I really don't like you right now." Arthur said. "Oh yeah, and when will you return to liking the awesome me?" Gilbert asked with a sexy smirk. Songfic. Rated T to be careful! Better than the summary, I promise!


**Okay so this came about when I was looking for PrUK awesomeness the other day. I ended up on youtube and I found a video with this pairing and this song (which became a favorite immediately) and my conscience kept bugging me to write something with the two. Sooo, here's what I came up with, hope you like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or the song I used in this fic sadly.**

"Speaking"

(Everyone singing)

"**Song lyrics"**

**On with the story! (^o^)/**

**

* * *

**

"I really don't like you right now." Arthur said.

"Oh yeah, and when exactly will you return to liking the awesome me?" Gilbert asked with a sexy smirk.

-Flashback-

"Babe, I think you've had enough to drink tonight," Gilbert said to his sober boyfriend. Said boyfriend just looked at him and raised his hand to finish off his drink.

"Heh, w'tever Giber," Arthur slurred. Gilbert grabbed the drink and downed the last of its contents.

"Gibert! Dammit!" Arthur yelled, disbelief and anger written all over his face.

"I really don't like you right now…"

-End flashback-

A light tinge of pink dusted Arthur's cheeks as he glared at his boyfriend. He was trying to think of a retort when a thought hit him. He stood from his perch at the bar and made his way to the stage.

Gilbert watched as his boyfriend pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a drag right before he whispered something in the drummer's ear. The musician looked like he was in thought before he nodded to Arthur with a smile. Arthur smiled back, walked to the mic, and took a long drag of his cigarette while the attention turned to him. He blew out the smoke and grinned at the audience.

"Gil, baby… here's your answer." Arthur said as the band started to play. Arthur grabbed the mic, tapping his foot to the beat. After a couple seconds he started to sing.

"**Oh the clever~  
things I should say to you!  
They got stuck somewhere~  
Stuck between me and you!  
Oh I'm nervous~  
I don't know what to do!"** he held the mic with both hands and stared at Gilbert with a glint in his eye.  
He looked back at the crowd again, **"Light a cigarette~**  
**I only smoke when I'm with you!,"** he sang leaning close to the crowd that started to form**,  
****"(WOOoo!)**  
**What the hell do I do this for?(WOOoo!)****  
You're just another guy(WOOoo)" **he threw a hand in the air and leaned back up.  
**"OK, you're kind of sexy, but you're not really special,"** He glanced at his boyfriend and smirked.

**"But I won't mii-i-ah-ind~ if you take me home.  
****Come on, take me home.  
I won't mii-i-ah-ind~ if you take off all your clothes.  
Come on, take them off.**

**'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked!  
I like me so much better when you're naked!  
I like you so much better when you're naked!  
I like me so much better when you're naked!Yeah!  
(Wow!)" **he raised both hands above his head and shook his hips to the beat. Gilbert's mouth was hanging open as he watched his boyfriend continue.

Arthur slowly lowered his hands back to the mic and let his eyes slip closed.**  
"Oh the clever~  
things I should say to you!  
They got stuck somewhere, stuck somewhere!  
Stuck between me and you~  
Oh I'm nervous, oh I'm so nervous!" **he said running a hand threw his hair grinning madly and continued in an innocent voice,**"I don't know what to do!"  
**He took one last drag from his cigarette, opened his eyes and continued singing as he stomped it out to the beat.**  
"Light a cigarette~  
I only smoke when I'm with you!  
****(WOOoo!)**  
**What the hell do I do this for?(WOOoo!)"**he asked the crowd while grabbing his hair with both hands.**  
"You're just another guy!(WOOoo!)" **he shrugged to himself**.  
"OK, you're kind of sexy(WOOoo!), but you're not really special" **he smirked again and winked at Gilbert.  
**"But I won't mi-i-ah-ind~ if you take me home.  
Come on, take me home.  
I won't mi-i-ah-ind~  
if you take off all your clothes!  
Come on, take them off!"  
" 'Cause I like you so much better when you're naked!**  
**I like me so much better when you're naked!**  
**I like you so much better when you're naked!**  
**I like me so much better when you're !**  
**(Wow!Alright!Hey!)"**as he sang out some of the crowd joined in. He was jumping up and down shaking his head and then suddenly stopped. The music stopped as well, except for the beat of the drums.

He continued softly, **"I won't mi-i-ah-ind~ if you take me home.**  
**Come on, take me home.**  
**I won't mi-i-ah-ind~ if you take off all your clothes.**  
**Come on, take them off."** At the end of this verse the music started to pick up again and more people had crowded around the stage clapping and jumping and dancing to the beat. The crowd then chimed in and sang along**" 'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked!**  
**I like me so much better when you're naked!**  
**(I like you so much better when you're naked!  
I like me so much better when you're naked!  
I like you so much better when you're naked!  
I like me so much better when you're naked.  
I like you so much better when you're naked!  
I like me so much better when you're naked!) Yeah!  
Wow!Alright!Hey!" **

By the second round of the end of the song Gilbert rushed through the crowd, grabbed Arthur off the stage and slung him over his shoulder (with the mic still in his hand), and was headed for the door. The music kept playing and the crowd kept singing anyway. Arthur yelled a 'thanks' to the band members through the mic and slipped it in one of the bodyguards folded arms with a wink as he was carried away.

"Well…that was entertaining," Elizabeta said turning off her camcorder with a grin. The male beside her just sighed before he as well was drug out of the bar.

* * *

Well, this was my very first PrUK fic, ever! So I'm kinda nervous but…how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible beyond compare? It's okay I can take! Just tell me! It's horrible right! Right!... mm… sorry 'bout that... Anyways R&R pleeeaaase!

Oh and the song is called "I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked" by Ida Maria

Ja ne! (^_^)/


End file.
